As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As business markets expand for products and services, the need for a business to respond to requests for customer service also increases. Many businesses use a combination of web-based services such as frequently-asked-question (FAQ) web pages, customer service databases, and e-mail based and live support services, and telephone-based services including interactive voice response (IVR) systems and live support services. Businesses are faced with the task of allocating resources between these services to adequately meet the increasing number of service requests. In allocating resources, businesses can make assumptions as to the nature and duration of service requests, and how service requests are processed. For example, a business can assume that service requests are handled in a first-in-first-out queue, or that a service request will be processed in a set amount of time. If the assumptions are incorrect, the business can allocate resources incorrectly, leading to underutilized resources or to increased response times.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.